


The 16th Wish

by PrincessChaylor



Series: 16 and Up [1]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessChaylor/pseuds/PrincessChaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1 Episode 1: Welcome to how the series all began Sixers! Troy Makes a wish on his 16th birthday that puts a curse on the gang. Can they find a way to break this? Or will the wildcats be cursed forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday Wildcat

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, Sixers and non sixers this may be the site that gets the updates first. (Series wise. The Alternates, HAH! I'll get to them but that's to much to redo.) Love to all! ^^

_Life._  
  
_(Pop sound, picture of Earth)_  
  
_You start off as a baby, knowing absolutely nothing. Free of responsibility!_  
  
_(Blonde baby , cute giggling sound)_  
  
_Your parents were practically your slaves! You told them when to wake up,_  
  
_(Baby crying, mom looking frazzled)_  
  
_“Troy please stop crying!” Mrs. Bolton pleaded at 1 am._  
  
_When to feed you,_  
  
_“Okay...he’s finally sleeping.” Mr. Bolton sighed with relief  as he and his wife began to tiptoe out...._  
  
_To be met with a screaming sound_  
  
_“No!” They moaned_  
  
_Everything. *smug* ‘Cause you were their little man_  
  
_(Baby giggles innocently)_  
  
_Yeah. *laugh* Look at me I’m so cute!_  
  
_Then you hit your child years. When every little thing you do is a huge deal._  
  
_(Troy falls of his bike)_  
  
_“Mom Dad!” he cried “My tooth came out!” he said excitedly_  
  
_Of course I wasn’t going to cry at that age! I was a man. These things were cool!_  
  
_Mrs. B ran over to him “Troy that is NOT normal!” she said “My poor angel! Oh!” she hugged him._  
  
_And then you could go inside and watch CARTOONS!!!_  
  
_“Why don’t we clean you up, then after we check for abnormalities, you can watch television all day if you want.” his mom suggested_  
  
_“Yay!!!” Troy cheered_  
  
_Yup. Those were the good old days, sure when I turned a teenager I had more put in front of me,_  
  
_(Troy drops his bag)_  
  
_“Troy! Do your chores!” his mother called_  
  
_“Alright mom!” the 14 year old groaned_  
  
_But I was still practically carefree._  
  
_(Tv theme song)_  
  
_(Troy dancing)_  
  
_“Pokemon! Gotta catch em aaaaaall!” He sang at the top of his lungs_  
  
_DON’T. JUDGE ME._  
  
_But your life truly begins at the magical one-six. And that, I would have to find out on my 16th birthday..._  
  
The 16th Wish.  
  
Troy Bolton woke up one Sunday morning in his cabin at the camp center his friends parents started. When his eyes opened all his friends were sitting at the edge of his bed- wearing maniacal grins on their faces, a tiny cake in Kelsi’s hands.  
  
“Surprise!!!” They cheered, streamers flew in the air. Troy screamed  
  
“What are you DOING here?!!!” He panicked  
  
“Surprising you with a BIRTHDAY cake! AND CANDY! YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!” Sharpay cheered  
  
Troy blinked.  
  
“Um she...” Ryan began “May have had a few pieces in the cabin...”  
  
“Hands up! Cause we’re so HIIIIIIIIIIGH! Let’s do this ONE MORE TIME!” The blonde sang ‘Starships’ off key  
  
Troy blinked, everyone laughed nervously, Kelsi held out the tiny birthday cupcake.  
  
“Make a wish Troy!” She smiled, all the others agreed.  
“I picked out the star shaped candle, cause you’ll always be my star!” Gabriella beamed  
  
“Thanks guys but...I don’t know what to wish for!” He smiled “I think I’ll pass.”  
  
The gang laughed  
  
“You only get one wish each year Troy.” Gabriella smiled  
  
“Yeah! So why don’t you use this one?” Taylor added  
  
“Before you lose it.” Ryan pointed  
  
“Really guys I have nothing to wish for.” Troy said  
  
“Well...think of something.” Kelsi gave a gentle smile  
  
“Yeah, besides, we all turn 16 this year, and my mom says that’s when life gets harder. Maybe you should wish for an easy life.” Chad nodded the others nodded  
  
“You know my mom said the same thing.” Taylor looked at the ceiling in deep thought  
  
“So did mine.” Ryan shrugged  
  
“WHEEEEEEEEE!!!” Sharpay squealed  
  
“Hm...” Troy thought before his eyes brightened “Okay! Well,” He he shrugged and smacked his hands to the bed “I wish that from all of our 16th years onward, we have a good life!” he blew out the candle  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
“Troy.” Gabriella said with fear  
  
“Yeah.” He answered  
  
“You’re not supposed to say your wish!” Taylor said in a breathless high pitched voice  
  
“Oh Yeah.” he thought  
  
“What are we gonna do?!” Sharpay stopped  
  
“Everyone don’t panic! We’ll do some research on how to reverse this!” Taylor nodded  
  
“You can’t reverse a wish!” Chad narrowed his eyes  
  
“Says who?” Taylor fired  
  
“Uh, me?” Chad said as if it were obvious. “My word is law.”  
  
“Not with logic dumbhead.” Taylor said. Chad just ruffled her hair in sheer hatred, causing her to scream and kick him.  
  
“Kelsi I’m surprised you don’t want to kill him for this.” Sharpay said impressed  
  
“I’m really trying.” Kelsi said with narrowed eyes, her smile still present  
  
“Guys, chill. We don’t have to listen to some stupid wish!” Troy said “We’ll be fine!”  
  
The gang exchanged unsure looks. Taylor raised her hand  
  
“Yes Taylor.” Troy pointed  
  
“Can we still do research? Just in case?” She said  
  
Everyone agreed. Troy groaned  
  
The 16th Wish.  
  
“I’m going to kill you.” Kelsi said  
  
“I- can’t breathe.” Taylor panted, fanning herself.  
  
“Aw is it because you think you might be wrong about the whole research thing?” Chad said sarcastically as he tried to hug her mockingly.  
  
“Don’t touch me!” she whined, Chad smirked  
  
“I was gonna be on broadway.” Ryan nodded “My dreams of getting away from Sharpay are crushed.” He began laughing insanely “CRUSHED!” He fell to the floor in a laughing fit  
  
“And we start school tomorrow!” Gabriella gasped with her hands clutching her cheeks  
  
“We’re doomed! DOOMED!” Sharpay screamed at the ceiling  
  
“Dang. First day back and I’m done for.” Chad said with a careless face staring straight ahead before turning to Taylor “You know it usually takes me three.”  
  
“Oh we know that.” Taylor glared at him, he stuck his tongue out at her before she smacked him on the arm  
  
The door then opened, revealing the face of Troy’s mother.  
  
“Okay guys! Load the bus we have to be back by 3:30!” She said giddily before looking at her son “Happy birthday honey!”  
“Yup.” Everyone answered half- heartedly.  
  
“We’ll be in the car!” Mrs. B waved  
  
Five minutes later Troy was feeling a highly thick cloud of tension between him and the gang. He should have, considering they were all sitting with their arms crossed, and not speaking.  
  
Troy awkwardly tapped his fingers on the seat in front of him, trying to get some type of reaction. That seat was Ryan’s.  In front of him Ryan was trying so hard not to smack Troy. His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth in a twisted form.  
  
“React, and I will destroy you.” Sharpay said helping him.  
  
“I won’t.” he said to his sister  
  
Troy went to Gabriella and began poking her.  
  
“You can do better than this.” Taylor said “Boys only purpose on this earth is to woo you and then take your heart and annihilate it.” she gritted  
  
“But what about guy best friends?” Gabriella questioned  
  
“Especially them.” Taylor said in unison with Alaysia, who was typing every action.  
  
Troy let out a sigh before moving to the middle of the bus.  
  
“OKAY!” he said with a twisted grin “I think it’s time to establish the one, the only,”  
  
“No.” everyone groaned  
  
“BIRTHDAY RULES!” Troy yelled “DUM DUM DUUUUUUM! Oh I wonder who’s birthday it is...oh wait...it’s ME!”  
  
Everyone slowly banged their heads on their seats.  
  
“RULE ONE!” Troy yelled “EVERYONE MUST SPEAK TO ME!”  
  
Taylor looked up at the sky in the midst of everyone’s groaning “Kill me now. I’m ready to come home Jesus. Kill me I’m begging you!”  
  
“I’ll do it!” Chad said from in front of her. Taylor stood up and smacked him.  
  
“RULE TWO-” Troy began  
  
“Already?” the twins moaned  
“SHUSH!” Troy scolded “WE SHALL NOW begin the daily ritual of notorious singing! BEGIN!” Troy inhaled slowly as everyone covered their ears.  
  
“Here we go... Kelsi whispered at Chad  
  
“NINTEY NINE BUCKETS OF OATS ON THE WALL! NINTEY NINE BUCKETS OF OATS! TAKE ONE DOWN PASS IT AROUND THAT’S NINTEY EIGHT BUCKETS OF OATS ON THE WALL! NINTEY EIGHT BUCKETS OF OATS ON THE WALL!-” Troy sang off key  
  
*Spongebob tone* One, Hour, Later.  
  
“TAKE ONE DOWN PASS IT AROUND THAT’S ZERO BUCKETS OF OATS ON THE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!~”  
  
Everybody sighed in relief  
  
“We’re home you guys!” Mr. Bolton chirped, everyone scrambled to the door gleefully. As they stepped down to the sidewalk they began talking about their splendid break. Then they heard a high pitched scream, their heads flipped to see Kelsi’s tiny body on the floor, clutching her ankle painfully. Mrs. Bolton rushed over to her.  
  
“Are you alright honey?” Mrs. Bolton asked the weakened teenager  
  
A tight lipped, eye shut Kelsi shook her head “My ankle hurts really bad!”  
  
Mrs. B beckoned her her husband over quickly, they tried to stand Kelsi up, this only resulted with her yelping in pain, they tried moving it. Kelsi couldn’t feel it. Yup. It was broken. They called the ambulance, after they took Kelsi away everyone stood silence.  
  
“This Day.” Sharpay said “Is so cursed.”  
  
“This life is so cursed.” Ryan shuddered, everyone stood in silence.  
  
Troy began to make conversation, he put an arm around Taylor. Chad smiled and shook his head. Who could tolerate such a nerd? She was so weird, nerdy, jerky, and- Chad’s head snapped up. His eyes began to burn. He closed them and held his head.  
  
“Chad? Chad are you okay?” Gabriella asked going to see what was wrong  
  
“I’m fine.” Chad said eyes still squeezed shut, clutching his head  
  
“So Taylor,” Troy began, Taylor smiled up at her friend, holding on to the arm around her “How have you been?”  
  
Chad’s eyes snapped open. He finally got what was wrong.  
  
“Chad? Chad!” Gabriella shook him  
  
“I’ve been good birthday boy. Just tired from the drive.” Taylor shrugged shyly  
  
Chad’s head snapped over to them. “Back off Troy.” he growled  
  
Troy and Taylor looked up in shock, as did everyone else.  
  
“What did he just say?” Gabriella asked in confusion.  
  
“We couldn’t have heard that.” Ryan whispered  
  
“Not seriously!” Sharpay scoffed  
  
“Chad what’s the matter with you?” Troy asked in concern  
  
“Nothing just- back off from Taylor! Yeah you’re the school hotshot, yeah you can have anyone you want, yeah you have one of the hottest girls on campus, but pay attention to her not Taylor!”  
  
“Oh Dang.” Sharpay said quietly “We heard him right.”  
  
“What does it matter you hate her anyway!?” Ryan yelled  
  
“And Chad we’re just friends!” Troy added  
  
“No the main question is-” Taylor began  
  
“WHY DO YOU- CARE?!!!” everyone screamed  
  
“Nothing! This is all your fault!” Chad said to Troy taking his bike from where they had left them before break and zooming off.  
  
“Chad-” Gabriella and Sharpay called after him.  
  
Gabriella sighed “Oh I hope he’s okay....”  
  
Sharpay scoffed “He’ll be fine, but you do know what this means right?” Shar looked at an outraged Taylor and Troy  
  
“He’s suddenly become possessive?” Gabriella asked  
“No...” Sharpay shook her head with a smile  
  
“I like her.” Chad said to himself with wide eyes, looking at his ceiling. He began cursing Troy and his wish.  
  
  



	2. The Hierarchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the curse will get more serious. Soon. Don't forget to leave a comment ;) It's not short it's fun sized baes.

Hey hey hey! It’s chapter two everyone!!! ;)  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Troy’s voiceover)  
  
Welcome to our social hierarchy! Meet the gang!  
  
You have the wildcats!  
  
“YEAH!!!” Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Troy cheered  
  
Zeke Baylor! Age 16! The best baker I’ve ever met! Also, has a huge crush on Sharpay. But more on that later.  
  
“Hey Sharpay!” Zeke chirped   
  
“Zekey!” Sharpay said flailing into a hug “Did you bring the cookies?”  
  
Zeke opened a container to reveal Bright pink sugar cookies with a magenta ‘S’ on top  
  
Sharpay squealed and hugged him  
  
Jason Cross! Age 16! Not exactly the bright one, but really nice!  
  
(Class)  
  
“Mr. Cross!” Ms. Darbus called “What’s the answer to two divided by nine?”  
  
“Um....eight?” Jason asked slowly  
  
Ms. Darbus placed her head in her hand “No Mr. Cross. It is twenty five.”  
  
“Oh...” Jason said quietly “You look pretty today Ms.Darbus...” he offered  
  
Ms. Darbus smiled “Thank you Jason.”  
  
My best friend Chad Danforth! Age 15! Obsessed with basketball! Very wimpy on the inside but tough as steel on the outside! Very hot in a non gay way! Arch nemesis Taylor McKessie! More on her later!  
  
“Hey Troy?” Chad asked quietly in gym “I’m sorry for blowing up on you yesterday... I don’t know what on Earth came over me...”  
  
“It’s okay man.” Troy smiled. “Besides, Bros before-”  
  
“SAY IT AND YOU HAVE DETENTION.” Coach Bolton scolded  
  
And me! Troy Bolton! Super hot! On Fire! Ladies man! Dating the love of my life! It’s all set out! Age 16! And now that the wildcats are done and Gabi is here, let’s begin with the Lady wildcats and geeky science girls! Gabriella Montez! Age 15, Super hot! The love of my life! Geeky Science Girl! Yeah we broke the rules! Whatcha gon do ‘bout it? We own this school!  
  
“Hey Troy!” Gabriella sang as she hugged Troy  
  
“Hey Gabi!” Troy pecked her cheek  
  
If we were ruling a palace, Gabriella and I would be King and Queen. Waving our scepters around and feeding the poor.  
  
(Imagination)  
  
“You there!” Gabriella pointed  
  
“Ye-Yes your highness?” Zeke said fearfully wearing a peasant's outfit  
  
Gabriella inhaled as if to say something evil before smiling “Why doth thou head hang so low? Pick it up my good man!” Gabriella said gently Zeke smiled and skipped away  
  
Yup *chuckle* That’s my Gabby.  
  
Then you have Ryan Evans. Along with his twin Sharpay Evans. Age 16.  
  
Ryan....doesn’t really have a lot to him. We just thought he was gay for 2 years until when he slept over at my house and we heard him moaning Kelsi’s name over and over doing highly disturbing movements. That is all we shall mention about that. Understood? Oh! And he likes hats. He’s a drama teen who only listens to everyone. Yup.   
  
“JAZZ SQUARES!!!” Ryan punched his fist in the air  
  
His twin Sharpay Evans. Otherwise known as the ice queen of the drama teens.  
  
“Out of my way!” Sharpay icily said in the crowded hallway  
  
She’s been in every school play, playing the lead role in every one. Who’s to blame? She has talent. And deep deep deep down, she’s just an adorable fluff ball waiting to-  
  
“Let it go....Let it go...” Sharpay sang before putting her lyric sheet down “Ms. Darbus must I sing this for auditions? You know what I’m capable of, and this movie was good up until everyone saw it and destroyed it for everyone.”  
  
“You go Sharpay!!! That’s my girl!” Taylor said giddily  
  
You know what? While the camera is frozen on her face let’s introduce Taylor.  
  
Taylor McKessie! Age 15, Geeky Science girl, the ice queen- no princess she’s not that bad- of the Nerds. She is the leader of the nerds and kindly welcomed my girlfriend to the school with open arms. We’re sort of friends. She’s also a fluff ball deep inside waiting to-  
  
“Let it go....” Taylor sighed  
  
“Again!” Darbus clapped giddily  
  
“I can’t believe you got us into this.” Sharpay gritted  
  
Did I mention she has the prettiest voice ever? Downright sexy if she wasn’t so shy. Better than Gabriella’s even. Don’t tell her I said that. (A/N: What? You know I love Taylor! If Chad and Taylor weren’t in the movie, it wouldn’t be my favorite! Straight up! So let me give my role model some credit!)  
  
Her archenemies are Sharpay and Chad. Sharpay and her are kind of friends in a way. But her and Chad? HA! They’ve been at war since the day they met when we were five. You see them arguing- go find somewhere to hide! Jason once locked himself in his locker because of them!  
  
(Jason jiggles door)  
  
“Dang it.” he grumbled “Help!”  
  
Oh my gosh- ONE TIME- they went to the fall festival dressed as lovers from a movie by accident- not pretty.  
  
(flashback, Chad dressed as Fix it Felix, Taylor dressed as Sergeant Calhoun)  
  
“Oh Haaaaaaaiiiiiil no.” They shook their heads growling.  
  
Back to the palace theory-  
  
If we were ruling a palace, Chad and Taylor would be our servants who cannot stand each other.  
  
(Chad and Taylor walking down a corridor casting evil glares, Taylor holding a basket, Chad holding a paper and quill)  
  
“If you were my husband I’d poison your coffee.” Taylor growled  
  
“If you were my wife I’d drink it!” Chad scoffed  
  
Yup. You get it.  
  
Last but not least, Kelsi Nielson. Age 15. Also a drama teen. Not much about her either. She works for Sharpay, also likes Ryan, is super hot, like Chad and my baby sister, blah blah blah I love her. She’s just very quiet! I don’t know what to say!  
  
(Kelsi sitting down)  
  
“....hi.” she whispered with a smile  
  
AND THAT! IS OUR SOCIAL-  
  
“Um, Troy? Can you shut up?” Taylor said at lunch, everyone was staring at him  
  
“Huh?” Troy asked  
  
“We heard EVERYTHING you said.” Zeke said  
  
“I am NOT the ice queen.” Sharpay said  
  
“Uh, you kinda are.” Gabriella said “I like what you said wildcat.” Gabriella winked  
  
“If you were ruling a palace,” Taylor began  
  
“Where you and Gabriella ruled,” Chad continued   
  
“WE WOULD NOT BE YOUR SERVANTS!” they screamed  
  
“But that last part was true, if you were my husband, I WOULD poison your coffee.” Taylor said to Chad  
  
Chad looked at her sternly “And I’d drink it with no regrets.” they began growling at each other angrily.  
  
“hi...” Kelsi waved at him as he gave her a hug  
  
“Why would you mention the incident? We NEVER mention the incident!” Ryan yelled getting up  
  
“What do you mean I’m not so bright?!” Jason said  
  
“It’s true man. So true.” Troy shook his head, everyone began yelling at each other. Troy turned to Gabriella in the midst.  
  
“You’re not mad at me are you?” Troy asked  
  
“Nah.” Gabriella laughed “And that’s all that matters.” she winked  
  
(Table turns into palace dining room, food flying)  
  
“Our castle needs more order.” Troy said  
  
“I agree with thee my dearest.” Gabriella nodded  
  



End file.
